Kidnapped Gone Wrong
by Lady1Venus
Summary: While Rin is left in the care of Jaken, she is abducted once again by Naraku to lure Sesshomaru. Who will rescue her this time?


Author's Notes: A point commission for LadySesshy of deviantART. She has asked for the fic and therefor I wrote it, hence why it's called "point commission from deviantART"

**Kidnapping Gone Wrong**

Just as dawn was approaching, Rin woke to witness the horizon go from a dark hue to thin line of lightness. Since meeting Lord Sesshomaru and began to travel with him, she got to see many sunrises and she found they were always so pretty. Sometimes she couldn't see them because of a cloudy day or they were in a thick forest, but this time they were resting in a field near a stream. Jaken was snoring away, as usual, planning to sleep through the dawn.

Both were waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to return and often enough the strong demon would leave Jaken to take care of Rin and to protect her if needed. She was a target for many 'weak' demons, as often enough demons would devour humans. Humans were a demon's main source of food. However, with Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un, they felt it unnecessary to digest such food. Jaken and Ah-Un, often would eat what Rin did and Sesshomaru, he would eat… no one really knew what he ate and no one bothered to question him either.

As the morning light continued to get brighter and Rin was able to see more, she could see Jaken was curled up against Ah-Un, just like she was. His light snoring always sounded funny to her and she had to cover her mouth to stifle her quiet giggles while listening to him.

In the distance she saw something, but where it was so small, couldn't really figure out what it was at first. For several minutes she watched it as he sailed over the horizon, getting bigger by the minute.

Soon her eyes widened in fright and she scrambled to her feet, rushing over to Jaken.

"Master Jaken!" she cried out, shaking him awake.

He muttered a few words before his large frog like eyes slowly opened to reveal Rin's frightened face. "I told you not to wake me up," he insisted tiredly.

"But Master Jaken!" she blurted, pointing. "Something's coming."

"Huh?" He looked to where she was pointing and immediately he jumped to his feet, fully alert. "Rin, get out of here now!"

"But…" she started.

Jaken gave her a glare. "Do as you're told young lady!"

Rin nodded as her heart was pounding. She knew who was in the air and she was completely scared. She climbed up on Ah-Un's back and was just in the process of taking the reigns to get him to lift off when suddenly a puff of wind, knocked her off. She fell with a scream.

"Rin!" Jaken called as he witnessed her fall.

"She's no concern of yours," answered a looming, smooth voice who was all to familiar to Jaken.

Jaken whipped his head around to see the face of all evil and the worse kind too. "Naraku!" he hissed.

The demon before Jaken gave an evil smile. His red eyes gleamed with mischief. What was his plan this time? Jaken watched as those malevolence eyes looked around.

"And no Sesshomaru either," Naraku replied politely. "That's too bad, but then again, he's tied up at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Jaken spat.

Naraku smiled to the small demon. "Just that he's in a thick of trouble right now, fighting one of my latest incarnations along with a clone of me."

"What!?"

"Kagura. Grab the girl."

Kagura, who was the one who used her wind powers to knock Rin off the two headed dragon demon, snorted, but kept her mouth shut. So long as the evil demon had her heart, she had to do what he said or she'd die.

"Yes, Naraku," she replied as she walked towards the girl who was currently trying to get to her feet.

Rin gave another scream as Kagura went to snatch her.

"Get away from her!" Jaken shouted as he went to attack with the staff of two heads but the second his back was turned, Naraku held out his hand and several vines came out of his hand, cutting Jaken in the legs and arms, knocking the little demon to the ground. Ah-Un, opened his mouths to fire a ball of fire but once again vines were fired in the beast's direction, getting him in the faces.

"Master Jaken!" Rin cried as Kagura lifted the girl into her arms.

"Good," Naraku grinned. "Sesshomaru will understand this message very clearly. Let's go Kagura."

A cloud of misma built up under Naraku's feet just as Kagura took a feather from her hair and threw it up, producing a large feather where she could fly off with Rin.

"Rin…" Jaken weakly called out as both villains fled the scene.

* * *

"Why is she here?" asked a very irritated young looking child known as Hakudoshi. He was a creation of Naraku, making him the eighth the incarnation. The child was actually once an infant until being split in two where he grew into a child rapidly. The other half had his and Naraku's heart, which was hidden for protection.

Naraku looked to the pale skinned boy. "I want Sesshomaru."

"You have what you've been searching for. Why do you need that pathetic being?"

"Weren't you just telling me last night about how well of a fighter Sesshomaru is?"

The boy narrowed his eyes. "You want something from him." With that he turned away, leaving the room.

"Perhaps you should give our guest some nourishments. I know she hasn't eaten anything yet."

Hakudoshi rolled his eyes, annoyed. He might have been an incarnation of Naraku but he didn't like being told what to do. He knew the demon was being controlled by the Shikon Jewel but currently there was nothing he could do about it.

Going to the kitchen, Hakudoshi grabbed a tray of food and left to where he knew the prisoner was being held. When he approached the room, the girl was held in, he was half expecting to hear crying and screams of 'let me out'. But instead he heard nothing. Curious, he unlocked and opened the door to her cell. He saw the girl look up at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Hakudoshi," he answered. "So you're Rin, Sesshomaru's little human."

"Lord Sesshomaru will find me," she stated.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Because he always comes for me," she stated as she huddled on the floor, with her knees up, arms around her legs.

"I doubt he will save you this time."

"You can say whatever you want, but he will save me," she declared.

"Foolish," he shook his head. "Here, I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry," she replied.

"You will eat as Naraku wants to make sure you have your strength."

He put the tray down and was about to leave but stopped at the door. Turning he looked at her, getting more curious by the minute. Why would a demon allow a human to travel with him? Why did Naraku really want Sesshomaru?

"Rin, you're an orphan aren't you?" he asked suddenly.

She looked up. "I am. Why?"

"Tell me." He moved back to inside the cell and took a seat in front of her. "What happened to your parents? Were they killed by Naraku?"

She shook her head.

"Were they killed by Sesshomaru?"

Again she shook her head. "They were killed by bandits while trying to protect me. I would have died too but I hid and they never found me. When they left, I came out of hiding and cried over my family. I was so horrified by the event, I stopped talking until meeting Lord Sesshomaru."

Hakudoshi gave a slow nod. "So Sesshomaru has been protecting you since then?"

"Well not exactly," she replied. "Lord Sesshomaru found me dead and he resurrected me with the Tenseiga. Grateful, I've been travelling with him since."

"I see." For the moment, he was satisfied with what he found. He turned away once again and left the girl in her cell, hoping she would eat. The next time he would visit her, he found the tray of food was empty and she would be asleep.

He was getting ready to turn away and leave with the tray when he heard whimpers coming from the girl. Curious he turned back to only witness her turn in her sleep onto her back. The look on her face was contorted in fear.

"No…please…" she whimpered.

Narrowing his eyes a little, Hakudoshi began to wonder what was going on. He heard of humans having dreams but this was something he never witnessed before. Getting more curious, he stepped closer to her, putting down the tray again. Rin then turned once more, releasing another whimpering moan calling out to her parents.

Not knowing why, Hakudoshi leaned down towards the girl. Why was she dreaming about her parents and what could that dream be? He could see the dream was unpleasant to her. He didn't know what to do. But he felt compelled to want to help her somehow.

"Rin," he called.

She turned again, calling names, which sounded human. Hakudoshi assumed she was calling out her dead family members. She then suddenly snapped awake, releasing a scream of terror as cold sweat appeared on her face. Hakudoshi had to jump back as not to get hit in the head by her sudden jolt. He never had seen a human child move so quickly before.

For the first time in months, tears came to Rin's eyes as she huddled her legs against her chest and she curled her arms around her legs like she did earlier. "Mom. Dad. Brothers…"

Hakudoshi cautiously stepped closer to the girl. "Were you just dreaming about them?"

She looked up, noticing she wasn't alone. She gave him a silent nod as tears tracked down her face. "Since being with Lord Sesshomaru, the dreams stopped."

"Except for tonight," he concluded. He took a seat next to her. "What did you do before when you had dreams like this?"

"I would leave the place I slept in and go to the river bank to catch some fish. Or I'd go into the woods and pick flowers. That's how I met Lord Sesshomaru."

Hakudoshi couldn't understand why he was, for some reason, feeling sympathy for her. Never before had he felt like this. What was this girl doing to him? He wanted to leave but his entire body was frozen on the spot, wanting to console her.

As he sat there, not sure what to do, something new entered his mind. What was the exact reason Rin was being held hostage? This child was completely innocent in all of this, though why would he think of that now when he had attacked many innocents before?

"Rin, can I ask you something?" he suddenly asked.

She slightly lifted her head. "What?"

"There is many things I know but one thing that does eludes me is your relationship with Naraku. I know he wants Sesshomaru but why are you mixed up in all of this?"

"Master Jaken says it's because Naraku once captured me to lure Lord Sesshomaru into a trap."

"A trap? What sort of trap?" He wasn't sure what to think now.

She shrugged. "At first it was because Naraku wanted Lord Sesshomaru's power to be part of his body."

Part of his body? But he had a full body now. Naraku was finally able to achieve the goal he wanted. No longer was Naraku a half demon. He had absorbed enough demons he was now a full demon with an immortal body.

He looked at her once more and could see she was scared but the more the two spoke, the more she seemed to calm down. Each time Sesshomaru's name was said; he could tell her fear was a little less than a moment prior. Sesshomaru was truly her savour. Which in itself was beyond strange. Hakudoshi knew the Lord of the Western Lands was a ruthless fighter and a killer if someone ticked him off. But then he met a little girl and he began to change. He wasn't so ruthless anymore and he acted very protective of Rin.

"Naraku fears Sesshomaru…" he breathed suddenly, figuring it out.

"What?" she blinked, rubbing the tears from her eyes. The talk of Lord Sesshomaru allowed her mind to ease from her terrible memories.

"Sesshomaru. He's a formidable demon and many demons fear him because of his power. You just said yourself at first Naraku wanted to absorb Sesshomaru but now, Sesshomaru is no longer needed. Naraku wants Sesshomaru out of the way."

"But why?" she asked, uncurling her legs and arms to stretch out.

"Naraku may think Sesshomaru has the very power to be able to defeat him. And if that is true, that means Naraku wants to get rid of Sesshomaru before the Western Lord can get anymore powerful."

"Oh…" Feeling comfortable around the boy, she leaned her head into his lap, startling the demon boy. She felt his leg jolt, but that didn't stop her.

"What are you…" he started.

"Thank you Hakudoshi," she replied in a sleepy voice. "I'm glad you came back."

She slid her eyes closed, getting herself more comfortable and was quick to fall back to sleep. Hakudoshi had no idea what to say or do. This girl was suddenly sleeping on his leg and she wasn't afraid of him. All humans were afraid of demons, basically but this child wasn't.

He was about to push her head off his leg and get up to leave when her arm suddenly wrapped around his leg, hugging the limb tightly. Now he had a real problem on his hands. It was a good thing Kagura wasn't near by or he'd never hear the end of it.

With nothing else to do, Hakudoshi closed his eyes and decided he would figure this out more in the morning. This girl was very intriguing and knowing about Naraku's true objective was not sitting well with him. Of course there was something else not sitting well with him either. The fact he was talking to the girl in the first place and felt bad for her situation. He was a demon and shouldn't act like this. He had to get to the bottom of this and fast.

* * *

Hakudoshi couldn't believe what he was doing. The morning after Rin had her bad dream, he had stayed with her, which was something he wasn't expecting to do. When the morning light rose over the horizon, she woke to finding him still in her cell with her. It didn't take him long, though, to get up, ignore the stiff muscles in his legs and left the cell before anyone in the hideout knew what he had done.

He even ignored the sad expression on her face as he left, leaving her all alone with not a single word. Rin was quite confused by the child demon why he would be so nice to her through the night and then suddenly give her the cold shoulder. Then again what was more confusing for her was the boy was a minion of Naraku, who was enemies with Lord Sesshomaru, so why would she even bother trying to talk to him?

Rin's confusion continued to rise when later that day Hakudoshi returned once again this time with a fresh tray of food. He never said two words to her as he silently gave her the food and left with the empty tray he had left behind from the night before. His silent treatment was very unnerving to her.

What Rin didn't know was Hakudoshi was having a conflict of his own at the moment. He was confused why he actually sat and talked to her. She was a sweet girl and for the first time since he was 'born', he was questioning whether or not if she was worth being used. Never before had he questioned his motives when he used others so callously before, it never bothered him so why Rin?

With this little war being waged in his head, he continuously ignored her. For two days this went on before Hakudoshi no longer could stand the questions in his head. He had to get his answers. Luckily for him, he was currently the only way in the hideout, which meant no one would find him talking to the prisoner. Naraku was gone to further add insult to Sesshomaru, taunting the demon Lord. Kagura was sent out, yet again, to try and find out where Inuyasha and his team were.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin weakly whimpered as Hakudoshi arrived at her cell. His eyes narrowed a moment as he stared at her through the cell.

"Girl," he called, getting her attention.

She lifted her head, surprised to see Hakudoshi and he was talking to her again. "What happened?" she asked.

He opened the door to the cell and stepped in. "You know I'm the enemy. So why are you making conversation with me? Why do you find comfort in demons more than your own kind?"

"Humans are what killed my family. No human has ever given me respect or anything other than Kagome and her human friends, since my parents died. I get more attention from demons."

"More attention? Of course you get attention, you're travelling with one."

"Lord Sesshomaru brought me back to life after I was killed by wolves. He protects me even though I know he doesn't have to. I follow Lord Sesshomaru without question."

"That is something I've noticed," Hakudoshi replied as he took a seat beside her again. "You even call him by a formal title and you even call his retainer with a formal name as well." He had to get his answers.

"Master Jaken takes care of me when Lord Sesshomaru steps away. They are both good to me and I don't want to disappoint them. Lord Sesshomaru even saved me once when Master Jaken was poisoned. I will do anything for them."

She looked up at him. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

He looked at her, wanting to be angry with her for throwing a question in his face, but he found he couldn't be angry with her. It was a valid question. What was wrong with him?

"I'm curious to know why you seem so calm while being held prisoner. You can see by your surroundings you're a prisoner and yet you have a calm aura about you. What makes Sesshomaru so special to allow you to walk with him? Why does he protect you?"

She shook her head, not knowing the answers to those questions. "I don't have the answers. I don't find I'm special at all. But he's special."

As he sat and looked at the girl, he couldn't believe what he was doing. He was actually feeling admiration towards the girl for thinking so highly of a powerful demon. It was something he did not see in humans very often. Most humans would freak and try and run from a demon, but she wasn't like that. Perhaps that was why Sesshomaru kept her around. That had to be the reason and that also had to be why Hakudoshi was curious about her.

"May I ask you something?" she asked suddenly.

He blinked, giving her his full attention but remained silent.

"Why do you work for Naraku? What makes him special?"

He was taken aback by the questions. "Naraku is my 'father'," he answered. "If not for him, I wouldn't have been born in Mount. Hakurei."

Hearing the name of the mountain, it brought back memories of the band of seven who tried to kill her in a trap to get Lord Sesshomaru. "But that wasn't that long ago. How are you a boy when you should be a baby?"

"Because I wasn't born by means of what you think. My birth was caused from something else, which I'm not going into. Just know my age acceleration is due to demonic powers."

"Well I'm glad then," she replied suddenly, confusing him again once more. "If not for you, I wouldn't have anyone to talk to. I would be here alone. Thank you."

Hearing her thank him, something was forming in the pit of his stomach and it was vastly growing into something he was afraid of but at the same time felt proud about her words. It was the first time anyone ever thanked him for anything. Suddenly he looked up, sensing a presence approaching the hideout.

"I must go," he replied as he stood. "Naraku has returned and I can't let him know I've been talking to you."

Feeling disappointed again, Rin pouted, but at least now she knew why he ignored her before. He didn't want to get caught. "Alright."

He stepped towards the prison cell and turned back to her. "Don't worry, though. Everything will work out in the end. I promise." He then blinked. Why the hell did he just say that? Perplexed by his words he continued out of the cell and back to where he needed to be, leaving Rin alone.

* * *

Upon reaching where he knew Naraku would be, Hakudoshi walked in, not bothering to knock. One thing he was quite fussy about when it came to Naraku was how the demon demanded respect from everyone. Hakudoshi had enough mind of his own that he didn't care what Naraku wanted. He was going to do what he wanted and if that meant he wasn't going to call Naraku as 'Lord' or 'Master', and he wasn't going to knock and wait for a sign to be let in the room.

"How was your meeting?" Hakudoshi asked.

Naraku narrowed his eyes a moment. He hated how Hakudoshi wouldn't give him respect. The child demon was beginning to become more troublesome than he was worth. Knowing he couldn't deal with that at the moment, he gave the child spawn an evil glint in his eye. "Splendidly. Sesshomaru is searching as we speak for the girl. He's keeping his normal cold, calm behaviour but I know inside Sesshomaru is seething mad. This is the second time I've taken her out from under his nose. Proving once again Sesshomaru isn't above everyone else. I am."

"Is this what this is all about?" Hakudoshi asked, stunned by this. Inwardly, he was scowling at the demon before him. 'You're not above others either. You have no idea you're being controlled by some other demon, but I do. Orpheus will die by my hands and then we'll see who is the higher up.'

"No, not exactly. Sesshomaru is a big part of my new plans. I'm going to dispose of him and take over his lands, making the entire dog daiyōkai clan bow before me as their Lord. And that girl down below will die while Sesshomaru watches helplessly and not even his Tenseiga will be able to bring her back again."

"What?!" Hakudoshi couldn't believe this. This whole time Naraku was planning on killing the girl to embarrass Sesshomaru. Suddenly seeing the girl's large eyes in his mind suddenly sent his mind down a new turmoil path. He had just promised her everything would be all right and now Naraku was telling him it wasn't.

This couldn't have been the work of Naraku. Naraku wouldn't be malicious about it. This had to be the work of Naraku. Orpheus was using Naraku do his bidding and the now full demon didn't know it. Orpheus wanted all those out of the way that could remotely bring him down. Naraku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the strongest among the demons to remotely stand a chance.

"Hakudoshi," Naraku continued, breaking the kid demon's thoughts. "How is our prisoner doing?"

With his fists hidden in the sleeves of his kimono shirt, Naraku couldn't see the boy had his fists clenched. "She believes Sesshomaru will save her."

"She is right on one thing, he will show up, but not save her." Naraku then laughed. Not once realizing he was being manipulated through the jewel.

Hakudoshi turned, leaving the room with one thing now on his mind. He had to save Rin from Naraku and Orpheus. Once his 'father' would come to terms he was being controlled, Naraku would come around, he was sure of it. Until then, Hakudoshi had to find a way to get the girl out without Naraku finding out, which would make him a traitor. But unlike with Kagura, Naraku had no control over Hakudoshi.

* * *

An entire week flew by while Sesshomaru worked on trying to rescue Rin, knowing he was falling into another trap, but there was nothing he could do about it. He would protect Rin like he had done many times before. The girl had high respect for him and did not fear him and that alone allowed Sesshomaru to have a slightly different opinion of humans.

In the span of the week, Hakudoshi continued to visit Rin when no one was around and would talk to her for hours about many things. When the two would be together, Rin would get to know the boy demon more and more and could see deep down he wasn't as evil as he claimed to be. Hakudoshi never was able to fully resolve his feelings in why he would visit the girl but he did resolve the point he was going to protect her and he would get her away from Naraku, keeping her safe when Sesshomaru couldn't.

With the dawn of the seventh day peeking the horizon, Hakudoshi knew he had to get her out now. Sesshomaru was approaching and he could feel it. If he could feel the strong demon Lord's aura, so could Naraku. Rin's life was on the line.

Decision in mind, he left his room and snuck down to the prison cells, which were now heavily guarded for the upcoming battle. His eyes scanned around, seeing how many guards there were. Looking to the ground, he saw some loose rocks, probably due from when the underground was dug out for the prison cells. Using his telekinesis, the few rocks he looked at suddenly moved and with fast movement, the rocks flew, clapping each guard in the head knocking them down. Since they were demons, the hits wouldn't keep them down long.

He then suddenly teleported from his spot, seeing the close was clear and reappeared in Rin's cell. She jumped back suddenly quite surprised he did this. Never in the last seven days had she seen him use his powers.

"Hakudoshi…" she stuttered.

"We have no time," he rushed out. "Sesshomaru is nearly here and he's about to fall into a serious trap. Naraku has plans on killing you in front Sesshomaru and then either killing him or enslaving him to enslave his clan."

Rin gasped as Hakudoshi grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet and against his body. She stumbled, tripping over her own feet but kept her balance as best as possible as she fell into his body. "Why…"

"Because Naraku is being controlled by an even more powerful demon and this demon believes Sesshomaru is a threat as well as Naraku being one too. This foe wants Naraku and Sesshomaru out of the way. Now, let's go before the guards figure out what is going on."

Before Rin could say anything more, the two then vanished just as a guard ran up to the prison cell, realizing someone was trying to help the girl. It didn't take Naraku long to figure out who helped the girl and now he was completely mad about his plans now failing.

"HAKUDOSHI!" Naraku thundered as the said demon appeared just outside the hideout.

"Guess I was just found out," Hakudoshi replied. "And Naraku never shouts like that, which further proves my point of him being controlled."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Orpheus just had Naraku shout my name for him." Hakudoshi turned away. "Come on, Sesshomaru is a few miles away and still approaching. I'll drop you off with him."

He then disappeared only to reappear directly in front of Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un. The three were quick to stop as Sesshomaru was immediately putting a hand to his sword, ready to attack.

"I'm not here to fight you, Lord Sesshomaru," Hakudoshi replied. "I'm here to return something of yours." He then lifted his arm, revealing Rin.

"Rin!" Jaken blurted.

She turned to see Jaken and her precious Lord Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru! Master Jaken!" She ran forward to stand directly in front of Sesshomaru. "I'm so happy to see you."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes looked at her for a moment before during to the demon boy who had the scent of Naraku. "Explain yourself."

"Gladly," Hakudoshi replied. "For the past week I've been getting information from Rin, trying to figure out why you allow a human to travel with you. While trying to find this out, I found myself getting more confused. The other day I learnt what Naraku's true objectives are. He wants to kill you and he was going to kill Rin too and enslave your clan."

"He did, did he?" This was not at all pleasing to the ears.

Jaken knew this and stepped back, frightened. He could feel Sesshomaru's aura picking up, showing he was more angered than he was letting on.

"But there is something you must know first before I take my leave. Doing what I have done, I've just made myself a traitor to Naraku, my father. I'm not going to explain the dynamics of that. With doing so, I must warn you, Naraku is being controlled by another force that is much stronger than Naraku himself. This demon force is known as Orpheus and he's controlling Naraku through the Shikon Jewel shards. Naraku doesn't even know he's being manipulated and has been since his demon birth from the human bandit, Onigumo.

"This foe is quite strong from what I've been able to gather. Orpheus is the reason Inuyasha was pinned to the tree by a Priestess he loved 50 years ago and why she was killed in the first place. I've also decided I'm not going to be part of this plan and therefore I'm dedicating my life to now protect Rin."

Rin turned with a silent gasp. During the entire week he kept calling her girl and now this was the second time in a couple minutes he was calling her by her name.

Sesshomaru's eyes never left Hakudoshi but his hand did leave his sword, leaving Tokijin sheathed in his sash. "Let's go," he suddenly replied as he began to turn away.

"Yes!" Rin grinned as she rushed over to Ah-Un and climbed on his back. She gave the two-headed dragon demon and hug on the neck, happy to be home to her 'adopted' family.

"Milord, are we just going to leave and let him go?" Jaken asked. "Wh…what about Naraku?"

"He kept Rin safe," Sesshomaru said, loud enough for Hakudoshi to hear. "If he gets in my way, I'll kill him. I'm not going to play Naraku's game. I will kill him when it's time. Right now, he's got the playing field."

Rin turned to look at Hakudoshi. "Bye!" she smiled at him. "Hope to see you again!" She then waved to the demon boy.

Hakudoshi lifted his arm and waved at her, seeing her smile for the first time and thought her smile was very pretty. He then smiled, but not an evil one. "Yes, you can count on that Rin, my dear. You will see me again. And when you're of age, you'll become my mate." He did not realize it until this moment but in the week he was with her, he found himself attracted to her. He didn't know if that was love or not but he was going to make her his one day. "And Sesshomaru won't stop me either."

With that he then disappeared again, leaving the area to get as far away from Naraku as possible to plan his next plan of attack. Of course what he wouldn't realize until much later was he would fully fall in love with the girl and earn the respect from Sesshomaru that he would give his blessing for Rin to marry Hakodushi when she was of age.


End file.
